Honour
by Kimmimaru
Summary: Zack Fair, ex-slave and now recently made captain of the ship 'Honour' is in for a lot of surprises when he visits the port town of Banora and visits the finest brothel outside of Wutai. A meeting with a stunning blond courtesan starts his life on a course he could never have predicted.


**AN: This story is pretty self-explanatory. A story of pirates and awesomeness! It starts off pretty smutty but that kind of fades out as the story progresses.**

Honour 

Captain Zack Fair of the ship _Honour_ didn't have many memories of his past before he had joined the crew of the magnificent ship. Those he did have involved the stench of human waste, the smell of blood and darkness. He had been a captive upon a ShinRa slaver ship, headed to the city of Midgar when Captain Angeal Hewley had sunk the slaver and rescued it's captives. Zack had no family and so Angeal had taken him into his crew, allowing him to serve as Cabin Boy until he was eventually made First Mate. Now, he stood upon the prow of _Honour_ and watched the roughly made coffin sink to the bottom of the ocean. He watched his mentor, his friend and father-figure make his slow way to Davy Jones' locker with his hat clutched tightly in one sweaty hand. His crew stood behind him in equal silence, Angeal had been well loved by them all and now he was gone. Zack was now captain of the ship. He took a slow breath and closed his eyes, saying a last farewell to his old friend before turning to face his crew. A smile curled his lips as he returned his black, fathered hat to his head and stood proudly before them all. His eyes met Kunsel's, whose face was, as usual, hidden in the shadows of his own hat. "Today is a sad day." Captain Zack Fair began, raising his voice over the roar of the waves as the ship bobbed and creaked beneath his boots. "But, it is not the end. Captain Angeal will live on in our hearts and in his ship. We will continue to scourge the seven seas in his name...to honour, to dreams!" He lifted his pearl handled pistol into the air and fired a single round. The crew screamed, pounding the boards beneath their boots.

 _Honour_ was a beautiful ship, it's black flag flew high with it's symbol of a crossed gun and sword printed in white. The sails billowed in the strong, fresh wind and the crew were busy, calling orders, sharing laughs as they headed towards the infamous Port Banora. The crew were happy, their captain had given them free reign for two days to sink themselves into gambling, drink and women. It was the women they looked forward to most. There was a high class establishment run by an eccentric and fiery man who was oddly obsessed with poetry and beauty. He gathered women from all over the world, selling them for a high price but the crew of _Honour_ knew they had enough money to indulge in the beautiful flesh available.

The port was far too small to land such a massive ship and so they dropped anchor and went ashore in the smaller long boats. Zack stepped onto land and looked curiously around, the port was busy despite the setting sun, it crawled with the salt of the earth and Zack was hit with the distinct scent of cider from the local brewery. Although Angeal had told him about the port he had never been there himself, he stepped forward and looked around in frank curiosity as Kunsel tied the small boat off and followed him along the quay. "I'm gunna go to Genesis' place, he's got the best whores this side of Wutai...or so the rumours say." Kunsel said.

"I think I need to check them out. Angeal recommended them." Zack replied with a smirk.

"Aw, is our virgin captain going to finally lose his innocence?" Kunsel teased as they walked along the quay and out onto the small cobbled streets.

"Ha ha. Hilarious. You know very well I'm not a virgin."

"Maybe not a virgin when it comes to men but women? You wouldn't know what to do with one if they fell naked onto your tiny cock."

Zack flushed and frowned. "I would so...and my cock's massive, thank you very much."

"No. You really wouldn't."

"Just because you refuse to have a piece of this, doesn't mean no one else has ever shown any interest. I mean, come on, I'm pretty damn hot."

Kunsel snorted. "Yeah, if you say so."

Zack straightened his shoulders defiantly. "I'll show you. I'll have all those girls in that brothel creaming themselves."

Kunsel laughed derisively as he moved off, pausing outside a large painted wooden door. Above the door hung a sigh bearing the symbol of the town; a blue tinted apple. Beneath the apple was the name: LOVELESS, in large bold print. Kunsel bowed dramatically. "After you, sir. For I obviously cannot compare to your sexual prowess."

Zack kicked Kunsel absently in the shin on his way past. "I'll fuck so many girls none of 'em will look twice at you, Kunsel. You'll spend the next six months dry as a bone." He grinned and dodged Kunsel's punch, he ducked in through the door and entered the Brothel.

Zack looked around the lounge room, it was draped in crimson cloth, its wooden walls hidden by erotic portraits. There were several lounging chairs scattered around and satin cushions all over the floor, there was a well kept bar in one corner and the scent of various incense clouded the air. He gazed around at the mixture of patrons and whores lying around and smoking long, elegant pipes of fragrant smoke. Finally a loud voice made him look in the direction of a door which opened to reveal a man dressed in a deep crimson frock coat, lace spilled from his cuffs and throat, the buckles on his shoes shone with polish as he strode confidently towards the newcomers. "Welcome, my friends. My name is Genesis Rhapsodos, how may I serve you this fine evening?" His blue eyes scanned the party curiously before they landed on Zack. "Hm? Where's Angeal?"

"My name's Zack Fair, captain of the ship _Honour._ " He smiled and held out a gloved hand, Genesis took it briefly with a soft smile.

"Zack Fair? Angeal told me about you." He paused and a frown crossed his face. "He was captain of the ship, what happened?"

Zack's face fell and he looked down at his boots. "It's a long story."

"Then you shall tell me everything." He clapped his hands and several girls ran over, one of them had long dark hair and wore a dark blue dress. "Girls, take good care of this man's crew. The captain and I have much to discuss." He turned and Zack followed him into the room he had come from. The room was a small office, a large ornate desk stood at one end with a large velvet covered chair behind it. Genesis offered Zack a seat and he took it with a polite nod, removing his hat to reveal a head of black spikes. Genesis smiled at him. "So, tell me your story, young puppy." He said, gesturing with one hand.

Zack looked at the ink pot, in which sat a golden chocobo feather quill. "Angeal was killed by ShinRa...they sent a small fleet after us and the wind was against us, he died protecting me when they boarded our ship. I was First Mate at the time and Angeal's dying wish was to make me captain and so...here I am." He shrugged and sighed sadly.

Genesis digested this news and lowered his head. "Angeal and I were childhood friends, we grew up here together. I'm sorry to hear about this." He paused a moment and looked over at a portrait that sat on one of the walls, it was obviously a portrait of himself. "Come, I have a gift for you. Angeal was fond of you, he wrote to me many times." He smiled and stood up, Zack followed suit.

Genesis led Zack up some stairs, pausing occasionally to speak with one of his girls. Zack spotted an occasional boy dressed in billowing white shirts and obscenely tight leggings. They went up to the top floor and Zack was led down a corridor, past closed doors where the noises of passion intruded upon Zack's thoughts. Finally Genesis stopped before a door, he turned with a smile. "My gift, Captain Zack, for taking good care of my friend." He opened the door and it swung inwards bringing with it the scent of roses and jasmine. "This is my finest courtesan, they have served the highest of the nobility. For you they're free."

Zack frowned before cautiously stepping through the door, he glanced back nervously at Genesis who closed the door on him. Zack turned back to the room and looked around, it was draped in pale blue cloth, there was a bed with crimson rose petals scattered over the stain sheets. Lamps burned in the sconces on the walls, and a few candles lit the dark corners. The scent of flowers increased as Zack moved forward, spotting a silhouette through the doors and sheer curtains of a balcony. The figure turned, Zack could see the outline of a large dress and, as the figure moved into the room, he heard the drag of cloth against the carpet. A pale hand appeared and lifted the curtain as they ducked underneath. Zack's breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened. The girl was stunning, she had large blue eyes and long blond hair that fell over her bared shoulders in pretty ringlets. When she saw him she smiled and offered a low curtsy. She didn't speak and neither did Zack, too stunned by this girls beauty to utter a word. The girl lifted a hand and indicated the table where a bowl of fruit and a bottle of wine stood, she moved to the bottle and poured a glass before offering it to Zack who took it. He wasn't much of a wine drinker, preferring rum, but it gave him something to do other than gawking like a silly child at this beauty. The woman sat on the bed, her skirts settling around her as she lifted a hand and began to undo them. They slid from the bed to pool on the floor like water, she lifted those blue eyes and smiled. Her lips parted. "Are we going to do this?"

Zack almost spat the drink out, instead he swallowed it and nearly choked. "Y-You..." He gasped after recovering. "You're a...guy?"

The boy shrugged. "What did you expect? I thought Genesis would have told you." He looked at Zack and smiled deviously. "Unless it was a prank." He looked him up and down and stood up, wearing little more than his blue corset and feminine underwear. "You're younger than I thought you were going to be, when Genesis said I'd be entertaining an old friend of his I didn't think he'd be so...handsome." He reached up and ran a hand over Zack's chest. "I think I might enjoy myself."

"Old friend...? You mean you were supposed to be for Angeal?" Zack looked stunned before a large smile broke out across his face. The boy blushed, enhancing his resemblance to a girl more than ever. "He was never into men. He never once touched me when I was Cabin Boy..." He laughed before the smile slipped slightly and pain entered his eyes. "He's dead now though." He added.

The boy lowered his head. "I'm sorry. If you want to leave you're welcome to...I know not everyone likes boys."

Zack paused and considered the boy before him, he reached out and put a nervous hand beneath his chin. "You're pretty." He said and saw that pink flush appear again, the boy smiled. "What's your name?"

"Cloud." Cloud replied.

"Well, Cloud, it's nice to meet you, I'm Zack Fair Captain of the ship _Honour._ "

"A pirate?" Cloud's eyes sparkled with sudden excitement. "I've never had a pirate for a client before. Genesis normally saves me for the King's men. You must be special." He turned away a little and picked up the other glass, he filled it and took a slow sip, watching Zack watch him. Slowly, seductively he ran his tongue over his bottom lip and smirked when Zack's mouth opened. He was clad in little more than a corset and a pair of pretty lace bloomers, on one leg was a pale blue garter and Zack spotted the glint of metal tucked into it, it was likely a small knife kept hidden in case a client got out of line. Cloud wore a pair of smart court shoes, the heel wide and low with shining silver buckles on them. He walked over to the bed and sat down on it, cocking his head so that his hair slid over one shoulder. "So, do you want me?" He asked sweetly. "I can make every fantasy you've ever had come true."

"Are you wearing a wig?" Zack asked curiously as he moved forward and put his hat on the side table. He sat before Cloud and looked at him intently as he lifted his hands and took the wig off. His hair was obviously naturally blond, it stuck up in soft crazy spikes and fell into his eyes.

"Is this better?" Cloud asked huskily, leaning forward on two hands and looking up at Zack through his eyelashes.

"Much." Zack replied, putting aside his glass and leaning down to capture Cloud's lips in a soft kiss. Cloud started off gentle, his lips soft against Zack's own, his tongue darted out to lap lightly at Zack's and he opened his mouth. They deepened the kiss, Zack's hand rising to Cloud's hair and sliding his fingers through it. It was so soft. A groan escaped his lips as Cloud's tongue met his and moved in ways he had never felt before, a small frown creased his brow and he pushed Cloud backwards into the satin sheets. Already he was half hard in his constricting leather leggings. He hadn't even removed his boots. Zack ran his other hand slowly up Cloud's side, nails digging into the hard whale bones of his corset. Cloud made a funny little noise in the back of his throat and his body shivered in Zack's grasp. The kiss lingered, their lips moving together, slowly, as if they were taking the time to acquaint themselves with how the other kissed. Again a noise escaped Cloud's lips, he cursed softly and pushed Zack away, he caught his breath and swallowed a few times before staring up into his face intently. He was frowning. "Hey, are you all right? I'm sorry if I did something wrong..."

Cloud's smile returned and he shook his head, laughing softly. "No...it's nothing." He lied. As a whore he knew he could never have feelings for anyone but he also knew, just from that one, elongated kiss, that Zack could easily make him go against all Genesis' teachings. If they spent any more time together than one simple night, Cloud knew with a cold dread that he would eventually fall for him, and hard. He couldn't afford to do that.

"Good." Zack grinned and Cloud felt all the hairs stand on end all over his body. He had never had a client that made him feel as if butterflies were flapping madly in his stomach, he had never met anyone that had such an instantaneous affect on him. He had to be careful or he'd make a stupid mistake.

Cloud took a breath and sat up, leaning in and placing a chaste kiss to Zack's wind-chapped lips. "Give me a moment." He breathed and stood up, he moved towards a set of draws and opened the top one. After a moment of rummaging he withdrew a small silver hip flask, he brought this to the bed and flicked the cap. He took a tiny sip and swallowed.

"What is that?" Zack asked curiously.

"This? It's something that was given to me by a client..." Cloud held up the delicate flask to reveal a diamond shaped crest.

"That's the Royal ShinRa crest!" Zack whispered in awe.

Cloud laughed. "Yeah, it was given to me by the Admiral, Sephiroth."

"Whoa..."

"It contains a potion from Wutai, made from a flower that only grows in the highest mountain peaks there. It's a potent aphrodisiac."

Zack flushed and frowned. "So...are you saying you need it?"

Cloud realised what he was getting at and put a comforting hand on his arm. "No. It also has the affect of extending pleasure...with one sip I can go all night." He smirked at Zack's wide eyes. "Here, try some. It heightens your senses and makes everything...amazing."

Zack put the flask to his lips, feeling very surreal that once the Admiral Sephiroth himself had done the same. He kept eye contact with Cloud and watched in fascination as his pupils dilated and a hungry look entered his stunning blue eyes. Zack took a little sip and handed the flask back. Cloud set it aside and reached behind his back, he released the ties on his corset and let it fall to the floor, taking a deep breath in relief. "I hate those things." He muttered.

Cloud's chest was smooth and evenly muscled, now Zack could see the masculinity in him. His nipples stood out hard against their little pink nests. Cloud sat on his knees and pushed both hands into Zack's frock coat, he slid it off his shoulders, leaning over him as he did so. Zack looked up into those blue eyes and felt uncontrollable raging desire tear through him like a forest fire. He licked his lips as his breathing caught and Cloud smirked. Around him the candles flickered, sending shadows dancing over Cloud's face and body. Zack wrapped an arm around Cloud's waist and dragged him into another prolonged kiss. He felt Cloud's tongue run over the inside of his mouth, tasting every part of him and he groaned heavily. When they pulled away they were both panting. Cloud moved away, sliding to the floor and kneeling before Zack who watched him from glazed eyes. Slowly Cloud ran both hands up Zack's legs, maintaining eye contact boldly. He reached Zack's belt and untied it, throwing it casually aside. He pulled down Zack's trousers until they reached his knees and released his cock. He was harder than he had expected. Cloud looked at it and smiled, he reached out and ran a finger up the length of it, ending at the tip and rubbing that same finger around it, spreading the tiny bead of pre-cum over the head. Zack moaned and Cloud's smile broadened. "Ever had a guy suck you off?" Cloud whispered hoarsely, eyes already blown wide by the drug flowing through his system. He licked his lips as Zack shook his head, being a Cabin Boy didn't really afford you all the pleasures of sex, the crew generally just wanted a quick fuck and forewent the foreplay. Cloud hummed softly before wrapping his fingers around Zack's erection and slowly massaging it, Zack grunted and threw his head back. And then, with his eyes shut, Zack felt wet heat engulf him entirely.

"Oh holy mother of Gaia." He hissed, moving his head to look at what Cloud was doing to him. Zack ran fingers through his hair and pushed him down harder, biting his lip and groaning. Cloud sucked gently, using his tongue to press against the ridge of vein at the back of the cock. He moved one hand to Zack's balls and began massaging them as his cheeks hollowed with every suck. Zack saw his other hand go down between his own legs, the moan Cloud made sent heat stabbing viciously into Zack's groin. His hips began to move, Cloud letting him push himself as deep as he could go. Cloud seemed to have no gag reflex, which was odd but Zack didn't waste time dwelling on it. He felt that tongue doing things he thought should be outlawed. Before he knew it he was thrusting with ever greater abandon, knowing he was close and unable to stop. "Cloud...fuck Cloud...you're so good..." The hand on his balls moved down between his ass cheeks, pushing lightly against his hole, his hips jerked again and a cry escaped his lips as one of those mysteriously moist fingers entered him. He fell back into the bed, lost in delirious pleasure and fucking Cloud's mouth roughly. He couldn't stop, he was so close. "Ugh...gunna...c-cum...Cloud...I-I'm...coming...fuck, fuck, _fuuuuuck_..." It had to be his fastest orgasm he had ever had and it hit him like a ten tonne passenger ship. His body shuddered, his muscles tensing as he gasped and panted. His fingers tightened on Cloud's hair as he felt his throat working as he swallowed everything Zack released into him.

Finally Cloud pulled away, panting and flushed. A drop of semen clung to his lip and he licked it away casually. A fine sheen of sweat stained his forehead and he stood up on shaking knees. That was when Zack noticed that his hand was covered in cum, it certainly explained the reason they had felt so wet against his ass. "You taste so good." Cloud whispered, crawling onto the bed and licking his own semen from his hand, tongue wrapping around the tip of his index finger. Zack felt himself hardening again, the drug must have him firmly in its grasp now but he certainly wasn't complaining.

Cloud climbed atop of Zack, pushing him roughly down onto his back. He shed his bloomers and tossed them to the floor and Zack gazed at his erection. It was surrounded by soft blond hair that shone gold in the candle light. Cloud reached over Zack and picked up a vial of liquid, this one was glass and contained a yellowish fluid that Zack recognised as olive oil. Cloud poured a little onto his hand and rubbed it over his fingers, he maintained eye contact as he reached behind himself, balancing his body on one hand against Zack's chest as he slid a finger into himself. Zack watched in fascination as Cloud prepared himself, moaning softly with flushed cheeks and glassy eyes. His cock was still hard and a drop of liquid fell from the tip onto Zack's exposed belly. He still wore his cotton shirt but it was pushed up slightly to reveal a tanned, nicely toned stomach. Cloud's nails dug into Zack's skin through the rough fabric of his shirt and Cloud's eyes closed. His head fell forward as he pushed his hips back and forth, obviously getting off on being watched. Finally he withdrew his fingers from himself and poured more oil onto his hands, he warmed it and gently rubbed it up and down Zack's straining erection.

When Zack was well coated Cloud lifted himself up and used one hand to guide Zack into his body. If he was in any pain he hid it well, Zack well remembered how it could hurt sometimes. His hands rose and he captured Cloud's hips, he helped him as best he could until he was fully seated in tight heat. They paused a moment to adjust to these sensations before Cloud shifted and made Zack gasp. He smiled and leaned forward, pressing their lips together as he began to move his hips in a slow, steady rhythm. "You're...bigger than I thought..." Cloud whispered, his breathing harsh in the silence of the room.

Zack managed a breathless laugh as he slid a hand up Cloud's body, rubbing his thumb against one of his nipples and smiling as Cloud reacted with a cry. Zack wrapped a hand around his waist and with one smooth movement flipped them both over without breaking their intimate contact. Cloud's eyes widened in surprise and Zack grinned down at him, capturing his mouth in a deep, probing kiss. He put an arm under one of Cloud's legs and pushed it up, giving him easier access to his ass. He picked up the pace, thrusting in long, slow movements. He listened to every sound Cloud made and adjusted his position slightly several times until he heard him curse. His hands curled, tangling in the bedsheets as his teeth dug into his bottom lip. "Yeah...right there." He hissed, jerking his hips in an attempt to force Zack to respond. It worked. Zack pulled out, almost all the way before slamming back into him again, causing Cloud to cry out louder than he had before. "Oh god...you're good. You're fucking-nng...so, so good..." Sweat broke out on his pale skin, his cheeks were flushed pink as he lifted himself up on his elbows and started kissing Zack with a frantic need. "Fuck me. Fuck me until I'm screaming." He gasped into Zack's mouth.

"Mm...keep t-talking like that an' i'll...i-i'll- _oh_ _that's_ _amazing._..I'll cum before you've h-had a chance..."

Cloud laughed breathlessly at that and fell back against the pillows, arching his back and allowing Zack to kiss his throat, running his tongue over his chest and nipping lightly at a hard nipple. "Z-Zack..." Cloud groaned, eyes squeezed shut as he threw his head back in ecstasy. His hips jerked with each thrust of Zack's, he reached between their bodies and took his own neglected cock in his hand. He moved it steadily up and down, his cries growing louder and louder. Zack really was impressive, he rarely got clients that could make him lose so much of himself and those few he did get he enjoyed immensely. There weren't many perks to being a whore, but on nights like this he always ensured he enjoyed every second of it. It was nice not to have to fake it. Zack moved again and Cloud almost stopped breathing, his eyes flew open wide and his lips formed a soft 'o'. His cock twitched in his hand, spurting sticky liquid between their bodies as fire raced over his skin. He shook and shuddered and Zack kept going, his rhythm broken and his breathing heavy. Cloud's body tightened around him as he kept coming, Zack was impressed, the strange drug they had taken obviously extended orgasms beyond their natural cycle. His shirt was now stained but he didn't care in that moment. He claimed Cloud's mouth and attacked his tongue with his own, not allowing Cloud to catch his breath. Two shaking arms wrapped themselves around him and legs tightened around his waist, heels digging into his backside as he moved at an ever increasing pace.

"C-Cloud..." H gasped as the second orgasm of the night sent him spinning out of control. Cloud tensed around him again, eyes closed and throat exposed. Finally Zack collapsed, unable to hold himself up anymore.

The night wore on, they fucked until they exhausted themselves and then fell into a vague doze. Later Zack woke to see the beginnings of dawn on the horizon. He yawned and rubbed sleepily at his eyes, opening them wider to see Cloud lying beside him, his breathing slow and deep. Blond hair stuck to his forehead in spikes, his body was sticky with semen but his face was the perfect picture of complete satisfaction. Zack gazed at him for a long time as the sun peeked in through the curtains, outside people on the docks were working. It was noisy and the scent of the sea stung the air; salt and seaweed and dried fish. However, it was mostly masked by the flowery scents inside the bedroom. Zack wrapped an arm around Cloud's waist and pulled him back against his chest, he buried his nose in his hair and closed his eyes, sighing heavily. It was perfect, in that moment Captain Zack Fair was the happiest man alive.

When Zack woke next it was to find Cloud leaning over him and smiling, he ran fingers through Zack's hair. "Time to wake up, sleepy head." He crooned softly and Zack sat up with a large yawn. "You sleep like the dead." Cloud said casually as he sat back. He was dressed in one of the same baggy shirts as the other boys of the house. His leggings hugged his figure nicely and the shirt was the same blue as the sea on a warm, calm day. "I've got some food, if you'd like some." He said and waved a hand to indicate the plate of fruits, bread and cheese. Simple fare but exactly what Zack needed after a long night.

They ate in companionable silence before Cloud sighed and leaned back in his chair. "What's it like?" He asked suddenly, eyes burning with curiosity.

"What's what like?"

"Being a pirate?"

Zack finished the bread he was eating slowly, brushing his hands together to remove any crumbs before answering. "It's fun." He said easily and grinned. "I love the freedom, you meet some interesting people and, of course, the bonus' are great." He laughed and Cloud's lips curled in a smile.

"I would love to sail the sea..." He said and his face fell. "I dreamed once of joining the King's navy, I wanted to be just like Admiral Sephiroth but I...well, my mother was poor, we didn't have enough money to feed ourselves so I sold myself into prostitution. I had to. I suppose dreams are silly but I still look out that window and wish I was on one of those boats." He sighed and pushed hair from his eyes. "It'll never happen."

"Angeal always said that if you want to be a hero, you need to have dreams and honour." Zack said slowly. "Dreams can be achieved. Just look at me, once a lowly cabin boy and now captain of my own ship." He paused and looked intently at Cloud who looked suddenly uncomfortable. "Come with me." He said suddenly, leaning forward with all the eagerness of a child. "Join my crew and sail with me. I can give you what you want."

Cloud opened his mouth to speak but shut it again. He shook his head violently and stood up. "I can't. I'm sorry." He said softly and turned away, his hands closing into fists at his sides. "My place is here."

"But you said-"

"I said dreams were silly. They're childish. I'll never get to leave this place, Genesis won't let me. I'm popular amongst the very rich and famous, please, don't tempt me."

Zack sighed heavily feeling a little empty at the abrupt refusal. His eyes drifted around the room and he spotted a sword in a sheath leaning against the wall. He stood up and moved towards it, he picked it up and admired the beautiful filigree guard and the large ruby in the hilt. "This is beautiful workmanship." He said idly.

"It was a gift from Genesis." Cloud said tightly. "He's been teaching me fencing since he first hired me."

"Why?" Zack looked up curiously.

"I don't know, I told him how I wanted to join the navy but really he's impossible to read."

"Are you any good?" Zack asked.

Cloud smiled. "No. I don't think so but Genesis seems impressed. Maybe he doesn't know what he's talking about." He walked over and took the blade from Zack, he drew it slowly and revealed a blade of top notch workmanship. It was a quality rapier and obviously not a simple toy used for display only. Cloud dropped into a fencing stance and Zack smiled approvingly as the tip of the sword wove before his face. "Really, I just do it to stay in shape." He said with a shrug as he sheathed the sword once again.

Zack moved forward and slid a hand up Cloud's back and into his hair, he drew him close and lifted him to his lips. Cloud pulled away before the kiss could deepen, he flushed and looked away. "Z-Zack...we can't. Genesis said one night for free. Any more and it'll cost you a thousand." He pulled out of the embrace

"What?! That's expensive." Zack muttered, eyes wide with shock.

Cloud smiled at him and shrugged. "It's a discounted rate, considering you knew Genesis' old friend."

Zack looked disappointed. "I can't raid the coffers, the men'd kill me." He said miserably.

"Sorry. No more freebies." Cloud sat down and picked up a grape, watching Zack intently. He popped it into his mouth.

"Five hundred?" Zack chanced, moving closer and making Cloud laugh.

"No way. It's already down to bottom price, this is what Genesis sells his ordinary whores at. I'm far from ordinary." He ate another grape, seemingly highly amused by Zack's poor bartering skills.

"Damn." Zack hesitated and reached to his purse that hung on his belt, he opened it and looked inside before before sighing heavily. "Fine." He said and tossed the bag at Cloud who caught it curiously. "That's all I've got."

Cloud glanced at him suspiciously before opening the bag and tipping it into his hand, out came a rather large sparkling diamond. Cloud's eyes widened and he rolled it between his fingers, it was already cut so it had once belonged inside a piece of jewellery. Slowly Cloud frowned, he lifted his wrist and the bangle that had been there was missing a diamond. "Seriously?! You'd pay me with my own jewels? That's cheap, even for a pirate. But I'll take it back." He closed his hand on the diamond and threw the empty purse back at Zack who was grinning cheekily. Cloud paused a moment before getting to his feet and crossing the room to Zack, he smiled as he stood on tip toe and smiled at him. "However, because I never even noticed you stole it I might be able to give you one kiss for such an impressive and ballsy trick." He said softly and their lips met. Cloud felt those butterflies again, flapping and flapping and threatening to make him do something even more stupid than he already was. After a moment he pulled away and looked into Zack's eyes. He knew he was in trouble when Zack lifted a hand and brushed some hair from his face with such tenderness Cloud jerked back.

"Are you all right?" Zack asked nervously.

"Yeah...yeah sorry. I'm just not used to people being so...gentle with me, I guess." He smiled but it was forced and he knew Zack could see he was lying. Quickly he changed the subject and went to sit on his bed, putting some distance between them. "So...uh...how's your crew?" He said awkwardly, looking away from the intensity of Zack's gaze.

"One more night." Zack said suddenly, ignoring Cloud's attempt at small talk.

Cloud's eyes narrowed. "No." He said and folded his arms over his chest. "Unless you can pay."

Zack licked his lips and considered. "One night and I'll come back in a week with payment."

"No." Cloud said, laughing softly. Zack was amusing him. "It doesn't work like that."

"Oh come on, you enjoyed yourself, didn't you?"

"Well I..." He looked at Zack who was pouting, his hands together in front of him in a pleading gesture. He looked like a puppy that'd just pissed on the floor and wanted to be forgiven. Cloud sighed. "Yes. I did." He said honestly, standing up and walking to the other end of the room, he wrapped an arm around himself and looked out at the docks. "I have another client in three hours...until then I'm...off the clock, so to speak." Slowly he turned around and grabbed the hem of his shirt. Slowly he lifted it over his head and swallowed nervously. "Just...don't tell anyone. Genesis would kill me." He said softly and Zack's grin would have eclipsed the sun.

They spent two hours more together, their cries muffled between their lips. Zack's hands leaving lasting impressions all over Cloud's highly responsive body. Cloud allowed himself to pretend, for just those few glorious hours, that Zack wouldn't leave and he wouldn't have to lie on this very bed with another man. He pretended that he and Zack were in love. It was slow, hot, sweaty and Cloud had incredible difficulty in muffling his cries. Zack was tender and kind, whispering soft compliments in Cloud's ear but they didn't sound false or forced, they came naturally to him. Finally they lay in bed together, curled up with limbs tangled and their hands entwined. Cloud's eyes felt heavy, even though he knew with cold dread that this moment couldn't last, in fact, they were rapidly running out of time. Finally he forced himself to sit up and disengage their hands, he stood and turned his back. He picked up his shirt and put it on before struggling into his leggings. "I'm sorry. It's best that you leave now." Zack licked his lips slowly, watching Cloud's dejected back with a frown until he sighed and climbed out of the bed. He pulled on his leggings, coat and grabbed his hat, putting it on his head and returning to Cloud's side. He snatched the sheathed blade from where it still leant against the wall and then reached around him, he lifted him easily up and flung him over his shoulder. "Hey! Oi! Put me down!" Cloud cried angrily as Zack kicked down the door and ran into the hall, he was smiling like a lunatic and several patrons peered out of their rooms to see what the fuss was about. Cloud struggled in his arms violently, swearing loudly as Zack carried him down the wooden stairs and back into the reception room.

"Stop fidgeting or I'll hog-tie you." Zack growled, slapping Cloud's ass and making him gasp.

"You bastard! You two-faced, cheating pirate! I'll cut off your balls the second you put me down! Let go!"

"Pirate...yeah, that's what I am. What do pirate's do?" Zack laughed as he barged past whores and patrons alike, ignoring their indignant cries. A girl watched them go with wide eyes.

"Cloud?!" She called in surprise.

"Tifa! Get Genesis! I'm being kidnapped!" Cloud cried and Zack's laughter rose as he reached the door and lifted a boot, he kicked it open and ran out into the street. "TIFAAAA! Damn it you arrogant ass! PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!"

"No." Zack replied and adjusted his grip on Cloud as he ran through the streets, dodging people as he went. He reached the quay and spotted Kunsel in the prow of the tiny boat, he put two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. Other's of his crew heard the call and emerged from the crowds, all heading towards the boat. Kunsel looked up and a grin spread across his face as he spotted what Zack was carrying. He began to untie the boats moorings with fast, well practised movements. The rest of the crew leapt aboard and helped him gather the thick ropes and pool them in the bottom. Zack jumped into the boat and set Cloud down onto a seat. "Right lad's let's get going before I get my ass burned by Genesis." He laughed loudly.

Cloud made to dive over the edge of the boat as the crew manned the oars, they swept through the water at a surprisingly fast pace. Zack grabbed him around the waist and sat him in his lap, running a hand slowly up his thigh and kissing at his neck. Cloud struggled uselessly against him. "Let me go! Please! Genesis will kill you!"

"Shh. No he won't. I'm not going to hurt you, I just...I wanted to make your dreams come true."

"Zack! You're being an idiot!"

Zack shrugged. "Yeah, but idiots have a lot of luck. After all, I found you." He breathed into Cloud's ear and felt him shiver. "You're mine now, no matter what you say so you may as well get used to it."

XXX

Genesis watched the small boat pull away from the docks, he stood beside Tifa who watched in horror. He folded his arms across his chest and laughed softly to himself.

"What's so funny, sir? Cloud's just been kidnapped by Pirates!"

"Oh my dear, I knew something of the sort would happen. Don't you remember that Cloud had a dream?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm giving him his dreams. He's going to be much happier out there than he ever will be if he remained with us."

Tifa looked at Genesis and sighed. "What about his mother? Without his regular income she'll starve."

"Oh, don't worry about her. I will keep her fed." Genesis looked up at the sky. "I had to do something for Angeal...now his little puppy has a playmate. It can be lonely out there on the sea."

XXX

Zack sighed from where he sat on his desk, arms folded over his broad chest and a frown on his face. He had a bright red mark on his cheek from where Cloud had punched him when he had brought him aboard. "Look, I'm sorry but I wanted you and you weren't going to come willingly." He explained.

"You don't just _steal_ people, you idiot!" Cloud snapped, spinning around with righteous indignation written all over his face. "I may be a whore but I'm not your property!"

"I never said that." Zack snapped back, anger warming his chest before it faded again. He sighed and rubbed tiredly at his face. "It's too late anyway, we've brought up the anchor and we're on our way elsewhere."

"I hate you!" Cloud hissed vehemently.

"No, you don't." Zack smiled, making Cloud blush and turn his back furiously. "Hey, come on, it'll be fun. When you get used to it you'll enjoy it."

Cloud put a hand to his mouth and groaned. "I feel sick." He mumbled and Zack's eyes widened in panic, he stood up and grabbed the nearest receptacle, which happened to be a golden spittoon. No one used it, it was mostly just decoration for his cabin. Cloud grabbed it and bent double as he vomited violently, he had already puked several times on the journey back to the _Honour._ "This...is...the...worst...ugh..." He heaved again and Zack cringed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you got sea sick!"

"Well...now you do." Cloud muttered, spitting to clear his mouth of the foul taste of half digested fruit.

Zack lowered his head and closed his eyes. "I'm really sorry..." he said quietly, genuine apology in his voice. Cloud looked up, his face pale and clammy as he lifted a sleeve and wiped his mouth, he frowned. "I'll...take you back as soon as we've been to Junon. We've got urgent business there and we can't avoid it. I just..." He broke away and opened his eyes, gazing at Cloud through grief tinged eyes. "Ever since Angeal's death I've been pretty lonely. It sounds stupid, especially when I've got my crew here but I...I need someone who really gets me and I think we shared a connection. I dunno, maybe I'm wrong but it seemed that way."

Cloud was silent for a long time until he slumped to the floor and leaned against the wall, breathing slowly with his eyes closed. "Fine. I'll go with you to Junon...if I survive that journey we'll see what happens, ok?" He said and opened an eye to see that beautiful smile light up his face.

"You got yourself a deal." Zack said. He cocked his head to the side as he looked at Cloud. "Hey, how old are you?"

Cloud's eyes opened again. "Huh?"

"How old?"

"Me? I'm sixteen." Cloud grabbed the Spittoon and clutched it to his chest as he retched again.

"Sixteen?! That's young." Zack blinked at him surprise.

"Maybe...I dunno...I've been whoring since I was twelve...ugh..." The sound of vomit hitting metal filled the silence.

"T-twelve? You were just a kid!" Zack's eyes widened in surprise.

"I thought...you were a cabin...boy...?" Cloud gasped, looking up at Zack through sweaty locks of hair.

"Yeah but Angeal never let anyone touch me till I was fifteen and I was rescued at ten."

"Angeal...sound's like...a n-nice guy..."

"He was." Zack beamed. "He taught me everything I know today."

Cloud returned his smile helplessly, despite the fact that his stomach was doing somersaults. He felt that perhaps it wasn't just the sea doing it though as he watched Zack talk about his life with Angeal, his face animated and gesturing wildly. It was as if a beam of intense sunlight had forced its way into his life and lit up a whole exciting new world. He felt that fluttering sensation in his gut and realised with a sudden stab of panic that he was falling for that smile, that voice, everything. He was falling hard and fast. He was walking a dangerous path but he had never wanted anything more in his entire life.


End file.
